


通讯录

by Diante



Series: No song unsung [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Deutscher Bund, Hinted PruBran relationship, Hinted RusAus relationship, Kaisertum Österreich, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 路德维希在美泉宫里有个纷乱童年。自从认识巴伐利亚以后，他开始了自己神奇的交友之旅。他的朋友有叫伊丽莎白的匈牙利，叫伊万的俄罗斯，叫基尔伯特的普鲁士还有叫弗朗茨约瑟夫的小王子。当个小孩儿可真棒呀！
Relationships: Austria/Germany/Prussia (Hetalia), Bavaria/Saxony (Hetalia)
Series: No song unsung [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785520
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现代科技AU，不管在文中看到什么那个年代没有的东西or人都不要惊讶

奥地利出门应酬了，奥地利每天晚上都要出门应酬。在美泉宫舒适的大床上，路德维希坐在那儿抱着平板电脑看视频。一个小小的平板电脑就能打发他啦，他听到过奥地利说，大概对着某个邦国；当然，他是躲在门后偷听到的。路德维希很想念奥地利，他也知道奥地利很忙，他必须体谅奥地利。

他眼前的屏幕中，海顿老师正在讲解如何创作交响曲——其实他不太懂音乐，奥地利给他下载的网课视频是不连贯的。一定是哪里弄错了，前一个视频还是莫扎特教你识谱，这节课竟然已经要用十几种配器作曲了！路德维希对作曲不感兴趣，不过他很喜欢视频中的服装，那是像舞台剧中的戏服一样夸张又华美的东西，不像奥地利常穿的那套黑色呢布西装或是天鹅绒的燕尾服——但是，奥地利喜欢，他总说自己穿这件燕尾服在十几年前的维也纳会议上为德意志地区争得许多权益。尽管如此，由衷地感激奥地利的付出，由衷地赞叹黑色西装里长出来的出色社交能力，路德维希还是不得不承认，他更喜欢鲜艳的颜色，更喜欢夸张的造型。在20世纪的纪录片中他看到过一些，他最喜欢的那些：地下舞厅里头戴羽毛、赤裸上身穿皮质背带裤的、涂着脂粉的青年们，露着两片单薄的肋排，在网课没教过的音乐流派中跳舞，跳一些奇怪的舞。上帝呀，他喜欢那些，他喜欢那些奇奇怪怪的东西。几年前有个来应聘宫廷画师的年轻人被奥地利晾在门外很久，路德维希与他攀谈了几分钟。他听过路德维希对音乐和服装的偏好后告诉他，有个词专门为这类艺术风格而生，叫做“Kitsch[1]” 。

“这是一个好的单词吗？”路德维希问应聘者。路德维希不太会分辨好的和坏的东西。眼前的人看起来懂得很多，他有一双好的眼睛——“奥地利是美丽的，我爱他的美丽，我的理想是把我所见之景都画下来，献给这位先生。”应聘者在简短的自我介绍中说。啊，他爱奥地利，他一定有一双好的眼睛，路德维希断定。

应聘者没有回答这个问题，只是一直看路德维希手里的平板电脑。路德维希也往那儿看。这天起床时奥地利嘱咐他要在一周内看完莫扎特的视频，然后便晾下他出门——虽然，其实，由于上述下载时的失误，莫扎特的视频只有两个课时，仅用了一上午他就全看完了——所以那时他没有在看网课，他用锁屏后黑黑的镜面似的屏幕仔仔细细地照自己。

应聘者把平板电脑拿过来，按亮屏幕。“1109。”路德维希说，伸过去一只小手。碰到屏幕前男人意识到那是密码，他输进去，锁解开了。

“这是一个特别的日子吗？”应聘者问。

“喔……是呀！埃德尔斯坦先生说，1799年的这一天拿破仑皇帝接管了法兰西共和国的政权！然后，然后……”路德维希的记性也不太好，他记不得后面的东西。

“然后他就当了皇帝。”应聘者帮他说完，然后难得地，露出一抹腼腆的笑，“看来奥地利先生也是一个野心家。”

“嘿，为什么我对那些事一点印象都没呢？什么拿、拿破仑……”路德维希还在冥思苦想时，应聘者已经打开了没退出的播放器界面。莫扎特老师的脸露出来。路德维希看到他，把身体坐正了点。

“喔！是莫扎特吧？”那人问。路德维希点点头说奥地利先生要求他跟着莫扎特的网课视频学习。

“可是这个人他早就死掉了嘛 [2]，真奇怪呀。你看，你的奥地利先生崇拜拿破仑，他却让你跟着一个法国大革命前的音乐家学东西……”

“唉？我、我不太懂这些。真抱歉。”路德维希只知道道歉，他在美泉宫学的最多的就是道歉。他想了想说：“但是，我觉得莫扎特老师他懂得很多，他的态度很温和，他……他很棒。”路德维希不会很多形容词，除了“很好”这样的词外，他能想到的更高级别的赞美别人的词就是“很棒”。

“小家伙，你该学点新鲜的事物！试试瓦格纳吧？他是真正的艺术家，他的歌剧里有你喜欢的东西。”应聘者开怀大笑，又把屏幕锁上，翻过来盖在腿上。路德维希好奇地看着他。他不知道瓦格纳。

“喏……《尼伯龙根的指环》[3] ，你听过吗？这是他最出名的作品之一。”

“我听过那个！”路德维希来了兴致。他告诉应聘者他知道这个故事，这是一个每个德国人都知道的故事，他甚至还能背出里面的剧情——

“不，不。”应聘者打断他，“不是那个传说，是传说改编的歌剧。”

“啊！歌剧，是那种穿着古代衣服唱歌的舞台剧吗？”

应聘者给出肯定的答复。路德维希很高兴，他喜欢歌剧。第一节课莫扎特老师给他讲他用德语写歌剧，他还记得那个，那个叫《魔笛》。

“你喜欢吗？那你真该好好看看瓦格纳的歌剧！我认为那比《魔笛》厉害多啦。”应聘者说。这时候宫廷总管告诉他，奥地利先生有空见他了。应聘者和路德维希告别，把平板电脑还给他，临走时还问了他的名字。

“路德维希！”他说。

“路德维希……路德维希，你好，小路德维希。我知道一个跟你同名的人，他也是瓦格纳的忠实粉丝。真巧！”应聘者念着他的名字，喃喃自语般地看着远处说。

“真的吗？那真巧呀，您的那个朋友，他是干什么的呢？”

“喔，他是一个国王，他在巴伐利亚当国王[4]！ ”应聘者双手叉腰，作出一副威风模样。

“他真厉害呀！……真好，有一个叫路德维希的国王！有个国王的名字和我的一样！”路德维希把眼睛弯成两道月牙，踩着雀跃的脚步和他告别。竟然是个国王，他开心极啦！

“先生，先生——抱歉，我还不知道您的名字，但是，祝您实现你的理想！”他朝他挥手。

路德维希的思绪回到现在。现在，时间已经过了十二点，海顿的视频已经放完了，奥地利还是没回家。这很反常。过去奥地利总在十一点时就出现；偶尔他也在外过夜，那样的事发生时他一定会提前告诉路德维希。奥地利很忙碌，但从不让路德维希陷入恐惧的境地。奥地利是体贴的，除了《尼伯龙根之歌》外，他还买了好多其他的书。它们就放在床头柜的抽屉里。

路德维希打开抽屉，从中拿出一本叫《格林童话》的书翻起来。这本书据说是普鲁士哥哥送来的——路德维希见过普鲁士几面，他和奥地利的风格完全不同。普鲁士爱听那种很吵很吵、像用钢筋和三角铁打出来的音乐，唱的词也听不出调子，还称这种音乐风格为“工业金属”，路德维希不懂，但他觉得这挺好，这……这很棒。

奥地利没有给他讲过这本书，但这本书不像普鲁士送来的大多数东西那样落得被直接扔进有害垃圾箱的下场，它很幸运。路德维希不知道为什么奥地利不喜欢普鲁士，他想这大概算个漏网之鱼，奥地利忘了扔掉它，这真好。他打算看一会儿书再给奥地利打电话——奥地利给了他一个手机，手机里只有奥地利自己的号码，他说路德维希没有和其他人打电话的必要。路德维希赞同这点，他不喜欢社交，他最喜欢干的事是照镜子，他喜欢对着镜子研究自己的身体。毕竟奥地利没给他拍过照也没差人给他画过画，这让他对自己的身体缺少直观认知。每年皇室拍合照时奥地利都带路德维希去。但到了拍摄现场，奥地利在皇帝身边站着，路德维希却只在摄影师旁边拎道具。

“小家伙，如果我当上了宫廷画师，我一定给你好好画一幅画！把你画成威风凛凛的国王……不，画成皇帝好不好？”他记得那个应聘者与他做的约定。可惜，最后他没能实现理想。他是个多么好的人呀！他愿意花时间和自己聊天，也不嘲笑自己与众不同的艺术偏好，他还说要给自己画画，要把自己画成皇帝！路德维希不知道奥地利先生为什么不录用他，他一定是心灰意冷地回老家啦！

路德维希端详着童话书，它看起来出生已久，封面上的小兔子和小蘑菇褪了色。他随意翻开一页阅读。

“这个国王真可怜呀，他的妻子刚生下孩子就去世了。”他边读边评论，用手指头点着书面，逐行逐字，不放过每一个词。

“呀，这个新王后也喜欢照镜子！我也喜欢照镜子。可是她为什么要和镜子对话呢？镜子怎么会回答她嘛。”他放下书想了一小会儿，突然想起来奥地利也喜欢照镜子——每次奥地利穿上他的燕尾服，都要在镜子前看很久，先是照正面，然后照侧面，照背面时努力地朝后面扭过头，活像一只挺着大屁股的黑色鸭子，有时他对镜子自言自语，说什么“谁是世界上最优秀的国家”啦，“世界属于谁”啦之类的话。镜子被下人拿去清洗的时候，奥地利就把路德维希拉到试衣间，让他搬个小板凳坐在那看自己试衣服，非要让他从好几件只有细节不同的衣服里分辨出最好看的那件。他的衣服都长一个样，这怎么分的出来嘛。

路德维希继续往下看，看到王后因为嫉妒白雪公主而让猎人杀掉她时惊讶又难过，很快又开始幻想奥地利举着刀，脸上沾着血的形象。而读到邪恶的女巫因为嫉妒公主说出小睡美人会因为被纺锤刺破手指而丧命的预言时，他又伤心地瞪大眼睛。这本书里的公主们真不幸呀，总会有各种各样的角色嫉妒她们，杀死她们。说起来他还不明白“嫉妒”这个词的意思，这已经是他第二次在书上看到它了，他暗暗记下拼写，打算等奥地利回来再请教。

“希望睡美人不要有事呀，她是这么可爱的孩子。”路德维希说，用食指和拇指捻住书页。上一页的末尾那段刚写到她十六岁的生日宴……他用另一只手遮住眼睛，从指缝往外看。他想如果一会儿看见什么难以接受的剧情，就要把手指收紧。

路德维希小心翼翼地把那一页翻过去——

然而他还没看清纸上写了什么就忍不住惊叫出声：

后面那页上赫然是一滩暗红色的、风干的、像好多年前染上的血！被弄湿又干了的部分皱皱的，像黑森林里年纪很大的老妖怪的阴恻恻发笑的脸。

奥罗拉的手指被扎破啦！

她要陷入百年沉睡了！

她流了好多血！

他感到一阵刺透脊背的恐惧，赶紧把书合上放回抽屉，把抽屉关得严严实实，确认了两遍才松手，生怕有什么东西从缝隙中钻出来。

做完这一切恐惧并没放过他。已经是十二点又过十分钟。奥地利还是没回家，他很担心，打算给奥地利打电话——他一般不给他打电话，他怕打扰他工作。但现在，在他正要拿起手机时，海顿老师的《C大调皇帝弦乐四重奏》 [5]猛然响了。那是奥地利给他设置的铃声，是奥地利特别喜欢的一首乐曲。

奥地利先生打电话来了！他看着来电显示上的名字按下接听。

“晚上好，埃德尔斯坦先生！请问——”

“下来给我开门，小鬼。”对方说完这句便挂了，语气很冲。那是路德维希不熟悉的声音。他不知道那是谁，但是显然，那不是奥地利。为什么奥地利的手机在别人手里？他出了什么事？担心的情绪挤满了他小小的脑子，他把两只脚往鞋里一伸，甚至来不及穿袜子就踉踉跄跄地跑了出去。球鞋粗糙的内里磨着他稚嫩的脚背，他觉得那里肯定红了。

路德维希出了房间门，外面漆黑一片。他知道近几年住在美泉宫里的主人一家很节俭，下令不让在晚上开走廊灯。路德维希看不清路，也够不到电灯的开关——那开关在他把手伸直、把脚踮高也还差十几厘米的位置——他没有其他办法。他用手机的电筒照亮脚下的一小块光，在墙边摸索着往前，用脚来试探前方是台阶还是平地——先把脚向前伸出来，稍稍地抬起，然后像一位因久坐产生了颈椎问题的、低不下头的老绅士用手杖戳刺马路牙子似的用脚尖轻轻地点上地面。啊，若是只旋转十五度就踩到了东西，那就是平地，若是要超过九十度，那就是台阶！

当他跨过最后一级台阶时手机又响了，他不得不停下接听，电话里刚才对他大吼大叫的人再次催促。路德维希小鸡啄米似的点头——他没意识到对方看不见——他不住地说“对不起，路太黑了看不清”之类的话，更快地往外跑。美泉宫内不让汽车行驶。路德维希又跑了快十分钟才看到大门。在那儿，一辆宝马汽瞪着两个惊惧的大眼睛，把路边的花圃照得惨白。路德维希俯下身用双手撑着膝盖，呼呼地喘气。

一个高大的金发男人扶着奥地利从车里出来。奥地利的身体压在他肩上，一只手在他胸前晃荡，头发全都散下来，眼镜也不知去了哪里。

路德维希仰头看着这个男人，他记得他，他有印象。

“Ba……Baye……”

“Bayern，拜仁。”巴伐利亚不耐烦地朝前方抬了抬下巴，”把门拉开点。”

路德维希跑过去推着铁门。这门重极了，底下的轮子已经不太好使——大概是生锈了。奥地利先生真忙呀，奥地利先生没有发现这个，路德维希想。但他很快便想明白这是怎么一回事：这扇门哪有让奥地利先生亲自推开时候呢？他通过美泉宫的大门……所有宫殿的大门时向来是骑着马，再不就是坐着马车的，纯金打造的那种马车。路德维希扶着门站着，汗水从他头上和背上冒出来。他一刻也不敢放松，看巴伐利亚和奥地利走进去。

巴伐利亚在这时回头：“喂，小鬼，快跟上呀！”

路德维希愣在原地，他没听懂。以前奥地利带他出访其他邦国的时候也会让他推门，一推就要在那站一下午。他从没问过奥地利为什么不能让他也进到房间里，吹空调、喝汽水、坐在舒服的大沙发上闲聊。奥地利总是对的，奥地利做什么都有道理，虽然每个宫殿前都有专职推门的卫兵，他们比他强壮高大。路德维希和那些卫兵聊天，这是他等待奥地利回来时打发时间的唯一方式。他往往要在那儿等一小时，或是一个半小时，并不太久，他能忍耐。当奥地利走出来时他就像个摇着尾巴的小狗似的跑上去。这时候奥地利总是显得比进门前疲惫许多，头发上都是汗，脸也是红的。

“难道你要在那里站到天亮吗？我还需要你帮忙开上面的门呢。”

路德维希听明白了，原来巴伐利亚先生让他进来是因为他还有其他的用处呀！他放开那扇有不好使的滑轮的铁门，撒开步子跑着去追，一路走到宫殿中。“真抱歉，巴伐利亚先生，皇帝一家人说要节约用——”路德维希没说完，灯就啪地一声打亮了。他用亮晶晶的眼睛偷看对方，发觉他目不转睛地看着前面。巴伐利亚先生很熟练宫殿的构造呀，路德维希想。他站在楼梯的最底下，等他们打亮上一层的灯后，他就关了这一层的灯再跑上去。

巴伐利亚把奥地利放到房间里，三两下就把人剥了个精光。路德维希惊讶地问这是在干什么。“洗澡。”他说，“他喝了好多酒，他睡着了，所以我来帮他洗澡。”路德维希皱了皱眉，不觉得自己闻到任何酒味，但他看到奥地利身上有好多红色的痕迹，像用鞭子打出来的……不，看起来过于短了，也没破皮，他不知道那是什么。他跑到浴室里去试水温，在浴缸里放水。

很快，巴伐利亚把奥地利放进浴缸。水从里面溢出来，打湿他的球鞋和睡裤。

“哇！”路德维希大叫。巴伐利亚用看傻子的眼神看着他。他学对方的样子把两只鞋脱下来，又卷起裤子，这才向他抬头。他发现巴伐利亚早就脱得只剩一条平角裤，水从他小腿的汗毛间向下流。

“对、对不起……我从来没给别人洗过澡。”路德维希觉得盯着别人没穿衣服的身体看不礼貌，可是浴缸里的奥地利就更……他不知该把眼睛往哪儿看，低下头绞着两根食指。巴伐利亚是个熟练工，他没管路德维希，自顾自地给奥地利洗澡。奥地利没有醒。他的头有一半沉在水里，头发像海藻一样在水里浮动。

没过多久湿漉漉的奥地利被用浴巾擦干净放回床上，依然睡得很沉，酡红的脸颊和露在被子外面的一截手臂上的伤痕成了一样的颜色。巴伐利亚打扫干净浴室，穿好衣服准备出门。

路德维希拉住他的袖子：“别走，巴伐利亚先生……”

巴伐利亚疑惑地看着他，眉毛蹙了起来。路德维希垂下眼睛说：“奥地利先生……他看起来不太对劲……您走了这里就没有大人了。”

他的眉毛舒展了一下：“哦，他没事。他总是这样子的。”

“可是……“路德维希看起来快要哭了。

巴伐利亚无奈地叹了口气：“手机给我。”

“什么？”

“把你的手机给我。”他说。路德维希慌忙从口袋里掏出手机递过去。

“密码是1109。”路德维希说。

“1109？竟然又是这个。奥地利的所有电子设备都用这个密码……自从陛下死后……”巴伐利亚边划着屏幕打开蓝牙边摸出自己的手机，开始传输通讯录，“……小鬼，你应该有个自己的密码。”

“自己的？要和奥地利的不一样吗？那要设成什么比较好呢？”

“这还用问？你喜欢什么就设成什么。”

“那1234怎么样？”

“什么怎么样，你要用什么密码就用，不要告诉我。”

“唔……”路德维希咬着嘴唇想了一会儿，“那我等奥地利先生醒了问问他……问问他我该用什么密码比较好。”

巴伐利亚不说话了，又用看傻子的眼神看他。随着叮地一声，通讯录传输完毕，他把手机还给路德维希。“喏，全都传过来了。如果有什么你处理不了的事，你给我打电话。”

“好的！”路德维希把手机接过来，发现通讯录右边的滑动条变得很短很短。他浏览了一下，竟然多出了四五十个联系人。B-a-y-e-r-n……他在搜索框里输入，显示查无此人。

“咦？”

“利奥波德，小鬼。”巴伐利亚望着天花板干瞪眼，他拿出自己的手机拨通路德维希的电话。利奥波德的名字在来电显示上亮起来。

“啊，我明白了。原来您叫利奥波德！”路德维希兴奋地说，像发现了什么天大的秘密，“……所以，这个通讯录里登记的都是国家的名字，对吗？像、像我就是路德维希！”

巴伐利亚瞥了他一眼，双手插在口袋里走出门。

“等一等，等一等！”路德维希又叫住他。巴伐利亚忍着怒气回头。

“抱歉，那个，就是突然很想问您一个问题……”路德维希确认奥地利没有醒来，他追到走廊上轻声问，“利奥波德先生，请问您的国家有一个和我同名的国王吗？”

“你？”巴伐利亚想了想，“路德维希？噢，是啊 。[6]你还知道这个吗，小鬼？”他看起来挺惊讶。

“那，那他是瓦格纳老师的粉丝吗？”路德维希继续问，眼睛里充满了期待。可这回巴伐利亚露出困惑的神情，他不知道瓦格纳是谁。

“就是……那个，那个，他写了一部很有名的歌剧！叫……叫《尼伯龙根的指环》！”路德维希努力在他的小脑瓜里搜索，总算想起了歌剧的名字。巴伐利亚还是不明白，他压根没听过这个音乐家，也没听过这样的歌剧。

“关于音乐的事问你的奥地利去。”巴伐利亚不耐烦地走了，这回是真的走了。路德维希意识到自己又给别人添麻烦了，他对着巴伐利亚的背影不停地道歉。

**TBC**

[1] kitcsh：刻奇，本意是粗制滥造的艺术品，用于形容大量使用流行元素产出的艺术或设计，它们使用浮夸没品的物件或装饰，以达到让大众认为很时尚的目的，也用于形容音乐。

[2] 可是这个人他早就死掉了嘛：莫扎特死于1791年。

[3] 《尼伯龙根的指环》：瓦格纳作曲及编剧的一部大型乐剧，于1848年开始创作，至1874年完成，共四部，改编自神话《尼伯龙根之歌》，包含《莱茵河的黄金》《齐格弗里德》《女武神》《众神的黄昏》。

[4] 他在巴伐利亚当国王：指路德维希二世 Ludwig II（1845年8月25日-1886年6月13日），维特尔斯巴赫王朝的巴伐利亚国王，绰号“童话国王”“天鹅国王”“疯王路德维希”。

[5] 《C大调皇帝弦乐四重奏》：奥匈帝国和德国国歌的原曲。

[6] 路德维希？噢，是啊：指路德维希一世Ludwig I（1786年8月25日-1868年2月29日），1825年继承巴伐利亚王位。


	2. Chapter 2

奥地利昏睡了一晚上，路德维希守在他身边，到了后半夜就困得不行。他看到奥地利从被子里伸出来的胳膊，怕他着凉了，把被子掖紧了些。奥地利先生这是去做什么了呢？路德维希不明白。早上穿衣服的时候奥地利还没那些伤呢。

路德维希太困了，趴在奥地利身边睡着了，做了一些梦。梦里有被巫婆迫害的奥罗拉，有被猎人追赶的白雪公主，还有拿着小刀的奥地利。奥地利把刀捅进一个金发男孩的胸口，他的血从天上一直流下来，流到路德维希手里的童话书上，沾湿了整页纸。男孩睡着了。莫扎特的《魔笛》没有唤醒他，瓦格纳的《尼伯龙根的指环》也没有，普鲁士的工业金属音乐也没有，但是画家来了——那个失意的应聘者，他说自己回到乡下的老家，做了一个在当地小有名气的、真正的画家。画家为沉睡的男孩画了一幅画，像皇帝一家拍全家福时那样的，让他戴上绶带，穿上挺括的军装。“我画好啦，路德维希。这是你，这不是他。”画家用肉色的颜料把原本画好的合着的眼皮抹去了，涂上两颗透亮的蓝色眼睛，像多瑙河那么蓝那么清。

“你说的‘他’是谁？”路德维希问。

“神圣罗马。”画家说，露出歆羡的神情。

“神圣罗马……”路德维希念着。天光大亮，他还没睁眼。奥地利先醒来了。昨夜发生的事让他昏昏沉沉——当然，那不是酒。他挪动一下身体，从某些部位传来的疼痛迅速地缠绕上脊椎，向着大脑进军。他把自己撑起来一点，靠在床头。他静静打量身旁的孩子。路德维希是那么小，还没把头发梳成背头，还没学会拿枪，还没在《C大调皇帝弦乐四重奏》里填上奇怪的歌词。

上午巴伐利亚又来了。这回卫兵已经上岗，不需要路德维希为他开门。他来时奥地利还坐在床上。他走到奥地利身边，把针管从包里拿出来，奥地利顺从地伸出手让他注射。路德维希很好奇那是什么，但他不敢问。现在是八月，还没到中午太阳就升得很高。

“弗兰茨·卡尔大公[7]告诉我，索菲夫人[8]生产了。”奥地利拨弄着手机说，头也不抬。巴伐利亚把一个创可贴贴在针孔上。奥地利把手收回来。路德维希很担心。他记得上回来给他打针的宫廷医生说按压针眼必须满五分钟——但大多数人并不会这么做。路德维希跑到奥地利身边，捧住他的左臂按着。

“是吗？她没告诉我。”巴伐利亚扬了扬眉毛。

“是个小王子啊。”奥地利感叹道，边在短信里写出一句热情满溢的祝福语句发送出去。路德维希歪头看了看他的脸。他没看出他有多高兴。

奥地利让巴伐利亚带路德维希出去走走，他想安静一会儿。巴伐利亚带路德维希出门。他高兴极了。他喜欢巴伐利亚。巴伐利亚让他的手机里多出好多联系人，昨夜他没来得及细看就睡了。今天他有很多时间慢慢地看。他们坐在一棵树底下休息的时候，路德维希拿出手机问他通讯录里的人名。

他问一个，巴伐利亚就答一个。他知道了赫尔曼是黑森，乌尔里希是符腾堡，阿布雷希特是萨克森……阿布雷希特·冯·韦廷，巴伐利亚说必须打上他的全名，以表示对他贵族做派的尊重。“萨克森的头发很长。他很漂亮，像日耳曼先生那么漂亮。”巴伐利亚认真地说，表情变得很柔和。

“你刚才说黑森也有长头发！”路德维希想象了一下他在邦联会议上见到的长头发男人们的样子。他想不出来谁是黑森谁是萨克森。

“黑森会把头发扎起来，眼睛上还有一道疤。”巴伐利亚说。

“喔！我有印象了。”路德维希想起来那个眼睛上有疤的男人。他看起来很吓人。“是谁弄伤了他？”

“拿破仑，”巴伐利亚说，怕他听不明白又说，“唔，弗朗索瓦·波拿巴[9]的父亲。”

“啊，拿破仑！我知道他，我当然知道他。”路德维希大多时候听不懂别人谈到的人和事，因此在谈及他知道的事情时他格外激动。但当巴伐利亚说到弗朗索瓦时，他又发觉话题进入了他所未知的领域。他花了很长一会儿才想起那是谁。弗朗索瓦·波拿巴，他美泉宫里见过他。

“弗朗索瓦……他竟然是皇帝的孩子呀。”路德维希没法把那个被病痛缠绕的年轻先生和奥地利口中的拿破仑联系到一起。

他们继续往下看。看到“基尔伯特”时路德维希又很激动。“这是普鲁士哥哥！”他眨着眼睛看巴伐利亚。巴伐利亚冷着脸。过了一会儿，他把一片落到路德维希头上的叶子拨下来。

“这个……弗……弗朗……。”路德维希边读边想，这名字和弗朗索瓦很像，不是个德意志的名字。

“啊，这个是法国，要按法语的发音读——弗朗西斯。”巴伐利亚把手机拿回来，塞进口袋。

“喔！听起来也差不多。不过，为什么你有法国的手机号呢？奥地利先生不喜欢法国。”

“是吗？他不是还用1109做密码吗？谁知道他喜不喜欢！”巴伐利亚转移开话题，从树荫下站起来，“喂，你休息够了吧。”

路德维希点点头。其实他还想再问些什么的。但他听一直都很听长辈们的话，今天也是。他和巴伐利亚又绕着庭园走了一段路。

“有了通讯录你要把它用起来。”巴伐利亚说，“别像个笨蛋似的，只让奥地利占据你生活的全部。”

“是要我和大家做朋友吗？”路德维希问。巴伐利亚没回答他。

从那天起路德维希开始了结交朋友的征程。他给每个邦国发去短信，告诉他们自己是路德维希，想和他们加紧联系——当然，在那之前，他先向他们道歉，为自己没有保存他们的手机号码也没有主动与他们联络——他恳切地表示，希望大家能做他的朋友。另外，他还特地说明自己年纪很小，不懂很多事，希望大家不要因此嫌弃；对他有任何不满意的都要直说，这样他就会好好学习、努力改正。他发送的第一个对象是阿布雷希特——他的名字排在最前面。但是，阿布雷希特迟迟没有回复。路德维希有些扫兴，他继续按照顺序给每一个人发信息，每打开一个对话框他就重新写一遍内容，直到发给巴伐利亚时，对方回复他说：“你可以用群发，笨蛋。还有，阿布雷希特现在没法回复，但他说他知道了，他会跟你做朋友。”

路德维希没细想巴伐利亚怎么知道自己不是群发，也没细想萨克森为什么没法回复。他点击群发后把手机放到一边，打了个哈欠。在他前方，奥地利正在桌前阅读邮件。在那个让他担惊受怕的夜晚之后，奥地利再没有应酬到深夜才回家。那天发生在奥地利身上的事对他来说是个谜，就像《格林童话》上的血一样，是他好奇无比的东西。但并不是所有谜题的答案都那么容易找到呀，就像那个瓦格纳——巴伐利亚和奥地利都说不认识瓦格纳呢，路德维希安慰自己。很快他收到了邦国们的回复，他们大多简短地回复说愿意和他做朋友，只有普鲁士——只有基尔伯特回了一封长信，说很高兴他有这样的想法，希望能保持密切交流。

路德维希和基尔伯特的交流开始了。从基尔伯特口中他得知，南德、北德、中德都依次建立了关税区；还得知在过去的那个七月，法国爆发了一场和上世纪末差不多大的革命——法国人的国王又被赶下台了[10]，这些奥地利都没告诉过他呀！

你说的都是真的吗？路德维希在对话框里打出这些字，想了想又删去了。他不该质疑任何一个邦国，就像他不该质疑奥地利。他们都是活了几百年的老人啦，他哪有资格质疑？

夏天的日子是在蝉吱吱的振翅声中飞快溜走的。小王子满月的时候奥地利带路德维希去见他——他已经长出纯金色的头发了，还有两只圆滚滚的、可爱的大眼睛，他们命名他为弗朗茨·约瑟夫。这是路德维希第一次见到人类的婴孩，长着一对胖嘟嘟的胳膊，还有更胖嘟嘟的小腿儿。路德维希看着看着心里就变得暖暖的，他的心都要化开啦！可是再看着看着，他又想哭了。他想起弗朗索瓦·波拿巴，拿破仑皇帝的孩子。弗朗索瓦与他年龄相仿，可眼里总装着数不尽的悲伤——人类的生命不过是几十年呀，路德维希突然意识到这点。如果他是个人类，现在也到了该好好读书的年纪了吧？

“我可以去上学吗？”路德维希问基尔伯特，他有些紧张，“我是说，呃，像我们这样的意识体存在……可以去上学吗？”当然啦，基尔伯特回复，你来柏林大学上学吧！这是德意志地区最好的学校了。路德维希看着那条短信陷入了沉思。柏林在距离维也纳很远的地方，是走路到不了的。

“你可以坐飞机来呀，到勃兰登堡机场，只要一个多小时。”

可我坐不了飞机，我的护照在奥地利先生手里呢……路德维希没把这句话打上去。他想了想，礼貌地回了一句“谢谢您”。

路德维希没有去柏林。在这个夏天他突然明白了好多事。奥地利告诉他“嫉妒”就是指人们为竞争一定的权益，对应当团结的人怀有的冷漠、贬低或是排斥情绪。路德维希不理解“冷漠”“贬低”和“排斥”的意思，但是他理解“竞争”和“权益”，他没问下去。基尔伯特告诉他《格林童话》上的血来自一位德意志邦联共同的故人——神圣罗马。“神圣罗马！”路德维希想起梦里画家告诉他的话。

“神圣罗马临死前吐了不少血，这或许是这本书上血迹的由来。它是他离开维也纳后的唯一遗物。”基尔伯特说。路德维希想象不出一个国家临死时的样子。他是年轻的、新生的，死亡对他来说是完全无法理解的事。但他很欣慰，从基尔伯特的话中他听出来，不是奥地利杀死了神圣罗马。他再也不用做拿着小刀的奥地利的梦了。每天晚上他和奥地利在一张床上比肩睡去。奥地利的呼吸声很均匀，侧脸很好看。但奥地利总是在他困到眼皮打架时才回来。他依然沉迷于应酬——基尔伯特说是酒局和舞会——偶尔路德维希也会从他身上看到和那天类似的痕迹，偶尔会看到巴伐利亚把他送回来，但不再需要对方帮着洗澡，巴伐利亚只把他送到房门口就离开。路德维希早就把海顿老师的视频看完了，在好几周前就看完了。他没有东西看，奥地利也没再问他网课的事。或许奥地利太忙了，他已经忘了。路德维希问基尔伯特学来了搜索视频的方法，把自己的初次搜索体验献给了瓦格纳。

可惜的是，路德维希没有找到任何跟音乐家瓦格纳有关的东西，他失望地结束搜索。但在关掉网页前他注意到一篇文章，那是一个叫瓦格纳的作家写的，威廉·理查德·瓦格纳——

“她乘潘风嫩的翅膀奔驰着，高高地昂着那被闪照着的头，右手持剑，左手持火炬，目光阴黯、冷淡而带怒气，但是对于那些敢于正视这黯淡的目光的人，它却发射出最纯洁的爱的光芒。”

瓦格纳先生的文笔深刻地震撼到他。天哪，天哪，这是多么优美有力的文字！路德维希想象一位神话中的女武神持剑和火炬向她飞来，她打碎毒王后的魔镜，打破坏女巫的纺车，她救出沉睡的白雪公主和奥罗拉，她把自己……把自己从宫殿似的囚笼里带走……不，天哪，他在想什么？他被自己的想法吓到了，他怎么能想关于离开奥地利、离开维也纳的事呢？可瓦格纳先生把女武神写得多么精彩呀！她就像一团热情的光和活，走到哪，就把哪里的黑暗驱散；走到哪，就把光明和爱带到哪。路德维希把这篇文章认真地截了图，存在相册深处。这篇文章叫《革命》，于1848年发表在《人民报》上。

秋去冬来，冬去春来。路德维希的通讯录中多了新朋友。叫伊丽莎白的匈牙利和叫伊万的俄罗斯。匈牙利小姐的形象让他想到瓦格纳笔下的革命女神，挺拔、健美、热情而豪爽，路德维希很喜欢她。她每周来奥地利家两次，来了便要过夜。那时路德维希就会被下人带到走廊尽头的小房间里。那间房潮湿又昏暗，空气中还密布霉菌，唯一的好处是有老鼠朋友陪伴。路德维希第一次住进去时起了一身的红疹子，费了好大的劲才瞒过奥地利——可不能让奥地利先生知道我因为住进小房间病了呀，那会让他自责的。路德维希拉扯着衣服的长袖子，盖住手腕上的痕迹。但是奥地利在那几天完全没有细看他，他穿着有很多金饰的礼服在宫廷里转着，转着。路德维希喜欢那件衣服。那像莫扎特老师在网课上穿的。想到这儿路德维希又想起他被迫荒废的网课——奥地利先生真的不往他的平板电脑里装东西了，他好遗憾。还好基尔伯特一直教他。基尔伯特传给他各个音乐家的合集，有天还发来一段曲子，那很好听，路德维希拿它做了铃声。

“这是《长笛协奏曲》。是我自己吹的！”路德维希看着短信，想象基尔伯特正洋洋得意地对他说。

“这是你写的曲子吗？”

“那倒不是，那是弗里茨写的。“

“啊，我记住了，弗里茨老师！对了，我用它当手机铃声啦！”路德维希哼这支歌，他发现自己的记性变好了，他只听两遍就能哼出这支歌。弗里茨老师，基尔伯特喜欢的音乐家……他在“莫扎特老师，奥地利喜欢的音乐家”下的空行中写下来，他对自己记录周围人喜好的小本子很满意。

叫伊万的俄罗斯是个难办的家伙。奥地利先生似乎也很怕他。他们坐在房中谈话时，路德维希就被吩咐去端茶倒水，擦桌挂衣，总之尽是些下人干的活。接着，晚上，路德维希又会被送到小房间——那个小房间被他自己打扫了一番，总算能让他睡个安稳觉，不再浑身痒痒了。只是躺在那儿时，他总觉得有人在看他，不是老鼠，老鼠都在他旁边乖乖睡觉呢。这种感觉时常会出现。若他的眼皮还不够沉，他会睁眼看看四周。床对面有架钢琴，看来也是废弃已久，落满了灰。路德维希睁眼时看到钢琴就瞪着自己，用它黑漆漆的外壳。呼，别自己吓自己！路德维希强迫自己睡觉。但在他的梦里神圣罗马跑进来。他坐在钢琴上晃着两只小脚，用一只像金苹果的东西一下下地敲打他，敲打他。

第二天一早路德维希去见奥地利时会发现他躺在床上，久久都不起来。伊万像在自己家似的招呼路德维希干这干那，路德维希不太高兴，他是个外人啊，他怎么管得这样多，但是转念一想，这比奥地利差遣他的语气好多了。路德维希不明白他们这是什么关系。在伊万的强烈要求下，路德维希存了他的号码。“你真乖，你真是一个很乖很乖的小家伙。奥地利有你这样的附庸，真是很值得高兴。”伊万蹲下来，用自己的大手握住他两肩。好难受，他有点害怕。

到了1831年的夏天，弗朗茨·约瑟夫小王子已经会走路了。他在空旷的大房间里练习走路时一群女眷和仆人们就坐在一排排的椅子上看他。小弗朗茨走得飞快，但他还不会转弯，总是咚咚咚地冲到墙上，撞得人仰马翻。贵族夫人们笑个不停。路德维希在心里感叹，原来小孩子都是先学会快步走再学会转弯的呀，连大公的孩子也不例外。小弗朗茨撞疼了，坐在地上哭起来。索菲夫人用自己柔软的大裙摆垫着他，用更柔软的手掌抚摸他。路德维希想到一年前的那个夏天，奥地利坐在床上给弗朗茨·卡尔大公发祝福的短信——生命真是一个奇妙的东西！上一年还在妈妈肚子里的孩子现在已经真实地在你面前跑啦！

小王子一周岁生日宴后的又一周，基尔伯特告诉路德维希黑森也加入了他主导的北德意志关税同盟。

“赫尔曼先生之前加入的是中德意志同盟呀！”路德维希惊讶地问。

“是啊，但是我比较有魅力？”基尔伯特发了一个笑的表情。

“哼！”路德维希鼓着腮帮回复，他想找一个和他心情吻合的表情发送，在表情列表里选了好久都没找到如意的，最后还是改用文字。

“是呀，我也觉得你是我通讯录里最有魅力的人。”

“是吗？那你要不要来我身边？”基尔伯特发出这一句后把手机面朝下地放着，埋头在枕头中，双肩一下下地颤动。他心中的窃喜已经掩饰不住。勃兰登堡端着甜点走过来，无奈地在他身边坐下来。“你又和小不点讲话啊。”他看了看他。

“哈特温，他真是太有趣啦！我们的德意志邦联真是个有趣的孩子。”基尔伯特坐起来，还是笑个不停。这时，又一条短信传来。勃兰登堡先拿来看的，看完又忍着笑把手机拿起来转向他，屏幕上赫然写着“不要”。

“看吧，我说他不会来。”勃兰登堡这时才狡黠地笑了。

1832年，小王子两岁生日还没到时，弗朗索瓦·波拿巴逝世了。“拿破仑家族留给我的政治使命实在是太重了。”年轻人说。他的脸像钢琴的白键一样白，过去神圣罗马坐在琴上时肤色和白键完美地融为一体，于是路德维希学会这样形容一个人的脸色。“政治使命……”路德维希记下这个词，他问奥地利弗朗索瓦先生身上有怎样的政治使命，奥地利用像巴伐利亚看傻子一样的眼神看着他。弗朗索瓦看起来很糟糕。路德维希知道他要死了。他第一次这么静距离地见到一个人死——从能说话、能动地活着，到像被关在房间里的钢琴一样地死。真可惜啊，我没有留下他的号码。路德维希感叹。他听闻弗朗索瓦在法国待了好多年，他还想向他询问在法国的生活——基尔伯特告诉他，法国没有那么可恶，法国是个有趣的家伙。但是现在都没用啦，没用啦，这个可怜的年轻人很快就要死去了。路德维希低下头。他很同情。

“那弗朗茨·约瑟夫呢？他是奥地利大公的孩子呀，他肯定不一样！”

“帝国有很多大公，也有很多大公的孩子。”奥地利淡淡地说。

“那……那我呢？”路德维希突然问。

“你？”

“对呀。我……我有什么政治使命吗？”

似乎是想起被搁置很久的网课，奥地利问：“你已经会作交响曲了吗？”

路德维希不会，路德维希当然还不会。他不知道奥地利怎么突然有空关心网课了。他无奈地回到房间。但这回不是奥地利为他下载视频，他差遣了一个下人来帮他。

“奥地利先生去地中海巡视商船了。”下人说。路德维希望着窗外吱吱叫着的蝉。我还没去过地中海呢！他想，我哪也没去过。为什么我哪也不能去呀？这真奇怪。我和奥地利、巴伐利亚他们是不同的吗？

“海德薇莉姐姐……你去过地中海吗？”路德维希问匈牙利。

“当然啦，”匈牙利说，“你没有去过吗？”

“我没有。我还没离开过维也纳呢。”路德维希闷闷地说。

“啊？那你要不要跟我去布达佩斯玩？我可以开车带你去！”

“我……我的护照在奥地利先生那。”说完他才发觉自己说了奥地利的坏话，紧张得不知所措。

“原来是这样……”匈牙利很同情他，“唉，我理解你。我的护照在自己这，但是只能在奥地利帝国境内使用——唉，我也去不了更远的地方啦！”

“奥地利帝国……唉，你是奥地利帝国的一部分吗？”

“哼，可以这么说。”

“那我呢？我是不是奥地利帝国的一部分呀？”路德维希一直很好奇这个问题，他从不敢问奥地利。

“你？”匈牙利瞪大了眼睛，“你当然不是呀，奥地利是你的一部分还差不多呢。”

啊！那为什么说我是奥地利先生的附庸、附庸呀？

路德维希磕磕绊绊地在心里念，这个词他从俄罗斯那里听来，那时他还不知道它的意思。

有一天基尔伯特给他传来了莫扎特和博马舍的《费加罗的婚礼》[11]的资料。他仔仔细细地看了后，基尔伯特告诉他，这部剧曾被法国国王禁演，因为其中贵族的附庸反抗了贵族。

“哎呀……国王管的事可真多啊。”路德维希说，没想到国王还管一个小伯爵家的事。一个国家有那么多伯爵呢！国王如果把时间都花在管他们的家事上了，哪有时间处理政务呢？

“哈哈哈，国王可管不了这么多事！宫廷里还有人想让它上演呢！”路德维希感觉基尔伯特发这条短信的时候在拍着大腿狂笑，“你听过这句话吗？‘我附庸的附庸不是我的附庸。’”

“啊……”

“就是说国王只能管到他的仆人的事，他仆人的仆人他可就管不了了。”

原来是这样！唉……如果我是奥地利先生附庸的附庸就好了，那他就管不到我了。路德维希想，默默地望着天花板。屋顶上的壁画很漂亮。

“不过你也没必要细究这些！那都是好久以前的事，你得学学新东西。”基尔伯特说，又给他传来一份文件。它很大，路德维希等了好几分钟才接收完全。他把文档打开，里面是一封介绍信。

“拿着这个你就能来柏林上学了。”基尔伯特说，“等你到勃兰登堡就给我打电话，我来接你！”

但我要怎么去柏林呀？路德维希那时候不知道，现在面对匈牙利让他去布达佩斯玩的邀请，他还是不知道。他突然发现自己对法国的兴趣比原先大多了，在弗朗索瓦去世后，在他看了《费加罗的婚礼》后，在他了解了1830年发生的事后。他打开通讯录，看着里面躺着的弗朗西斯的号码。

路德维希给巴伐利亚发短信：“利奥波德先生，我能跟法国联系吗？”

**TBC**

[7] 弗兰茨·卡尔大公： 全名弗兰茨·卡尔·约瑟夫（1802年12月17日-1878年3月8日），是奥地利皇帝弗兰茨·约瑟夫一世和墨西哥皇帝马西米连诺一世的父亲 ，也是奥地利皇储弗朗茨·斐迪南大公的祖父 ，奥地利末代皇帝卡尔一世的曾祖父 。

[8] 索菲夫人：全名索菲·弗里德里克·多萝特·威廉明妮（1805年1月27日-1872年5月28日），巴伐利亚国王马克西米利安一世的女儿，1824年与弗朗茨·卡尔大公结婚。

[9] 弗朗索瓦·波拿巴：即拿破仑二世。拿破仑一世失败后他被母亲带到帕尔马领地，后又被送到维也纳。由于身患肺结核他的身体一直很差，最终在1832年于维也纳去世。

[10] 法国人的国王又被赶下台了：指七月革命，即1830年7月法国推翻复辟波旁王朝、拥戴路易·菲利浦登上王位的革命，是1830年欧洲的革命浪潮的序曲，是维也纳会议后首次革命运动得以在欧洲成功。它鼓励了1830年及1831年欧洲各地的革命运动，宣告由奥地利帝国首相梅特涅组织的保守力量无法抑制法国大革命后日益上扬的民族主义及自由主义浪潮。

[11] 《费加罗的婚礼》：1784年4月在巴黎首演，其时法国正处于大革命的前夕，这部喜剧揭露和讽刺了封建贵族。男仆费加罗正直聪明，即将与美丽的女仆苏珊娜结婚。没想到好色的阿玛维瓦伯爵早就对苏珊娜垂涎三尺，居然想对她恢复早就当众宣布放弃的初夜权，因此千方百计阻止他们的婚事。为了教训无耻的伯爵，费加罗、苏珊娜联合伯爵夫人罗西娜设下了巧妙的圈套来捉弄伯爵。


	3. Chapter 3

“你想和谁联系就和谁联系，没必要问我的意见。”巴伐利亚说。路德维希不知道打下这句话时他是什么心情，但他直觉对方不太高兴。于是，路德维希没有和法国联系，他让弗朗西斯的名字继续在那躺着。不久后，基尔伯特发给他一本小说——维克多·雨果的《悲惨世界》[12]。

“这里写了今年夏天发生的事，今年五月，法国人又试图推翻菲利普亲王的政权。”基尔伯特说。路德维希看了看那本pdf，它有几百页，将近一千页，他要花很久才能看完——兴许一两个月？那可太久了呀，路德维希摇头。但聪明的他发现了一部同名的电影。他只花了两小时就看完这部电影。他坐在床上，《Do you hear the people sing》[13]的旋律从他脑子里钻出来，在他面前蹦蹦跳跳。他感到这很震撼，很有趣，很……很棒。“它很棒。”路德维希捧着平板电脑说，锁屏后的黑色方框中反射出一张欣喜的脸。

弗朗茨·约瑟夫的个头窜得很快。1833年的夏天，美丽泉边上，小王子常常在那儿跑来跑去。他学会转弯了，一股劲儿冲刺到喷泉前的石阶上，在众多高高提起的心的鼓点中漂亮地转了个弯，像在舞台上谢幕似的张开双臂俯身行礼，又像一只稳稳降落的高傲小鸟。“你真棒！”索菲夫人给他鼓掌。路德维希也情不自禁地给他鼓掌。他真棒啊！路德维希拍得手都红了。在我很小的时候奥地利也会给我鼓掌的，路德维希放下发疼的手，有点落寞地看着地下圆圆的光斑，它在树荫里格外亮。那样的日子已经过去很多年了，他马上就要十八岁了，十八岁的大孩子不该让掌声推着迈出每一步了吧？

路德维希在一个午后脱光了衣服，对着真正的镜子检查自己的身体。这面镜子在奥地利的试衣间里。他背后挂着层层叠叠的黑西装、燕尾服，还有些颜色更鲜艳的礼服。路德维希站在小凳上，用手抚摸自己十八岁的每一寸土地。他的下腹长出些淡金色的绒毛，小腿上也有那么点。他用食指关节轻轻地刮它们，痒痒的，他笑个不停。

这一点也不像十八岁的身体。他嘟哝着，把自己和印象里弗朗索瓦·波拿巴十八岁时的模样做对比——那比他高多了，弗朗索瓦十八岁时，完完全全是个大人了。

路德维希每天都和基尔伯特互通短信，偶尔还打电话。基尔伯特是个好人，他很棒。路德维希把他的名字写了好多遍，在自己的笔记本上，还在旁边画一只小小的黑鸟。“这个鸟为什么是一个头的呀？奥地利的鸟是两个头的呢！你和俄罗斯熟吗？他也是两个头呢。”基尔伯特收到这样的疑问时笑得合不拢嘴，要把聊天截屏了再打印出来贴在墙上，和众多贸易记录、备忘录放在一起。“你对他可真上心。”勃兰登堡说。基尔伯特笑得流出了眼泪，努力平复呼吸才能给路德维希好好回复。

但是有一天基尔伯特和他的联络断了。路德维希守了手机一天也没收到短信。他很担心基尔伯特。在打了第三个无人接听的电话后，路德维希发过去一条信息：“基尔伯特哥哥，我很想念你。是不是我说了什么话让你不高兴了呢？我向您道歉！等你有空时请回复我！不管多晚我都会等你的。”

路德维希没有如他所说彻夜等待。在十一点半奥地利回到房间时，路德维希就乖乖地上床睡觉了。在奥地利面前他是绝对不能拿出手机的。奥地利还不知道他的通讯录里多了那么多人呢！路德维希又开始自责了。他觉得自己背着奥地利干了好多坏事儿，他认识了许多奥地利不想让他认识的人，他还把他最喜欢的音乐和密码都给换掉了……奥地利通常睡得很晚，要靠在床上玩很久手机才会躺下。路德维希被荧蓝的光笼罩着，紧紧地闭着、颤抖着眼皮；他把被子的一个小角用力地捏在手里。

“唉……”他听到奥地利发出的叹息。

唉……他也在心里感叹了一下。他也不知道他叹什么，就是听到奥地利这样子，他内疚极了。

第二天一早路德维希就迫不及待地把手机打开，小脑瓜里揣着一千个给基尔伯特道歉的句型。可令人失望地，他的收件箱里什么也没有。他揉着眼睛把手机放好，坐在床上看窗外。外面的太阳好刺眼啊，他把眼睛眯起来。它们刺得他要流眼泪啦……但是，但是明明已经是秋天了，他撅着嘴。

中午时分萨克森和巴伐利亚来找奥地利，主要是巴伐利亚，路德维希看得出，因为巴伐利亚和奥地利在房里谈话时萨克森和他一起等在门外。萨克森果然有一头好看的金发，他羡慕地看着他的长头发想，突然意识到他竟然一直站在那儿。真奇怪，等候室里明明有好几张椅子。

“阿布雷希特·冯·韦廷先生，请您坐下吧！”萨克森是背对他的。他的两只手捏成拳，看起来并不放松。闻言他愣了一下，过了好几秒才挪动身子，走过来坐到路德维希身边。他没看路德维希，两只眼睛仍然黏住奥地利的房门。从房门里路德维希听到他们夏雷般的争吵声。

“罗德里赫是利奥波德看着长大的。”在那吵闹声稍稍衰减后萨克森说，把绿眼睛转过来直勾勾地看他。路德维希一时间没理解这句话。

“罗德里赫小时候，就那么点大。”萨克森用两只食指比划出大概四五十厘米的一段距离。

真可爱！路德维希在心里说。他想象不出奥地利婴孩时期长什么样，但是突然想到弗朗茨·约瑟夫有一天也会长成奥地利现在这样，会有自己的孩子，会板着脸对孩子说话……他禁不住要叹气了。

生命真是个奇妙的东西。

争执结束了。巴伐利亚推门出来，脸上理所应当地带着怒气。

“他真的长成了令人讨厌的样子。”他的胳膊上挂着自己的外套，面红耳赤的，脖子上全是汗。萨克森帮他接过外衣，两人向路德维希告别。

“对了，路德维希，你说的那个瓦格纳——”临走前，萨克森摸出手机，打开一个网页后转了个面给他看，“你看，是这个人吗？”

路德维希踮起脚凑近看，屏幕上是一则新闻，说前不久，一名叫威廉·理查德·瓦格纳的音乐家创作的《C大调交响曲》在莱比锡上演，演出大获称赞。

威廉·理查德·瓦格纳！

这个名字像一只小铁锤般地砸到路德维希心上，令他震动不已。这一定是那个写出《革命》这样慷慨激昂的文章的瓦格纳了，是了，一定是他，同名同姓。可这就是应聘者说的音乐家吗？“生于1813年……”路德维希推算着年龄……今年他才20岁呀，初出茅庐，他会是个让国王都为之狂热的音乐家吗？可是，巴伐利亚说他的国王根本不认识瓦格纳……

那天晚上奥地利没有出去应酬。奥地利把路德维希抱在怀里，像索菲夫人亲吻弗朗茨·约瑟夫一样亲吻他。奥地利的身体很热。路德维希更热。他无助地向外伸着脖子，望着黑黢黢的窗口。那里什么都看不见啦。奥地利把自己的脸颊贴在他的脸颊上说：“你要一直很乖很乖地长大。”路德维希想到被强迫抱在怀里推着主人的猫，它们脸上都写满不情愿。

又一天后基尔伯特回复路德维希了。基尔伯特说现在大半个德意志地区的邦国都加入了他的关税同盟。“你真棒！”路德维希给他回复，用着感叹号却突然失去了前一天的那股热情。奥地利把他抱在怀里的时候，那些热情都流走了，流到很黑很深的阴影里。发生在奥地利、普鲁士、巴伐利亚和萨克森，还有法国、匈牙利、俄罗斯之间的事情到底是怎样的呢？《费加罗的婚礼》为什么最终还是上演成功了呢？弗朗索瓦的眼里为什么有那么多悲伤呢？瓦格纳为什么要在1848年写那样的文章呢？应聘者和传说中的巴伐利亚国王为什么又喜欢瓦格纳呢？

“路德维希，你什么时候来柏林上学？”基尔伯特催促他。

我很快就能来了，路德维希说，他在房间里走来走去，脚步声啪塔啪塔。为什么基尔伯特两天没理他？他想知道，但他不打算问了。要是基尔伯特想让他知道准会主动跟他解释，可是他没有。他们这群大人……这群老欧洲人！

“来柏林上学吧！多学点东西总是好的，指不定以后你会成为一个真正的国家呢。”

真正的国家……路德维希叹了口气。在1833年他跟奥地利学会了叹气。这些天他已经叹了不少气。

路德维希问奥地利要回护照时仍没学会作交响曲——好在这回奥地利没再问他。他鼓起勇气提出请求的那天，奥地利没去应酬，而是一整天地把自己关在房间里、把自己扔在床上。奥地利把自己锁在这儿，不让任何人进门。路德维希央求了好久才被允许进去。他蹑手蹑脚地溜到床边。

奥地利没有穿衣服，用被子盖住半个身体，另外半个直直地露着，白皙的背上遍布伤痕。路德维希想起这天早晨俄罗斯离开时腼腆的笑脸……那时卫兵还没上班，他替俄罗斯推开楼下的大门。大个子的伊万用赏玩的目光看了他许久，与他道别。那目光让他毛骨悚然。

“埃德尔斯坦先生……你还好吗？”路德维希走近了才发现那些伤口触目惊心。他不敢碰，更不敢看。

“没什么事。过两天就会好的。”奥地利把脸帖在床上，手机也放在床上，用右手的一根指头划着屏幕。

“但是这看起来好疼呀。”路德维希思来想去，只说出这一句话。

奥地利身上的被子动了，他的身体也动了。被子从他腰上滑下来，他从趴着变成坐着，和路德维希面对面。在他细长的脖子上有些红色的印痕。路德维希把视线往下移。那些痕迹像一条小仙子飞过的小路，斑斑点点地铺进被子深幽的褶皱，散发出让他浑身不舒服的气息。

呼，但是总算看不到血淋淋的伤口了，他往前走了一点。

“那么，你有什么事？”奥地利从床头拿过眼镜戴上，把垂下的刘海捋上去。路德维希后退了一步。他最害怕别人问他“你有什么事”，每次宫廷里的管家问他“你有什么事”，他都觉得对方在指责他。

路德维希低头拉扯着自己的衣摆：“我……我想拿回我的护照。”他偷偷瞟奥地利的眼睛，见对方面若冰霜。他不敢再看了，他把头垂得很低很低：“我想去柏林大学读书。基尔伯特帮我写好了介绍信……”

奥地利以一副审问犯人的架势盯着他，就那样一直盯着他。路德维希被无形的手压得喘不过气，他猛地一抬头，露出两只红通通的眼睛。“我想去学更多的东西！”他壮着胆子说，“我……我想去上大学……”

“你还没到那个年纪。”奥地利收起刺人的目光，看着一旁说。

“可是基尔伯特为我上学的事，做了许多……”

“基尔伯特，又是基尔伯特？”奥地利意识到什么，掀开被子走下床。路德维希看见那条白色的夏被如同薄纱般滑落，奥地利赤身裸体地朝他走来。路德维希急得想哭，他往角落里钻。

“把手机给我。”奥地利说。

“什么？”

“把你的手机给我。”奥地利已经站到他面前，而他被逼进了墙角狭窄的空间。路德维希在口袋中掏着、摸着，仿佛找了一个世纪才把手机拿出来。他闪躲着目光把手机举到胸前时，奥地利飞快地夺走了他。

奥地利在屏幕上输入密码，1109，错误。他重复输了一遍，还是错误。“你改了密码？”奥地利瞪着他。路德维希的眼珠像两颗在圆形轨道里乱弹的玻璃球，在他身上无序地转。“把密码告诉我。”奥地利说，他像放言杀死白雪公主的王后一样凶。路德维希撑着身后的墙，让视线一直往下落，往下落。他猛然发觉奥地利小腿上有一道伤，本来凝住了，现在又裂开来流着血。他的心像被好几只手同时拧着，一揪一揪地疼。

“我不能告诉你……”

“把密码告诉我！”

“不行！我……每个人都应该有自己的密码！每个人都应该自己保管自己的护照！我从来不是你的附庸！为什么我能去哪儿不能由我自己决定？我想去找基尔伯特，你为什么要把我绑在这里……就因为你是个帝国？”路德维希一口气把话说完，认命地闭上眼睛。两颗泪珠终于从他的眼角掉下去，掉进毛绒绒的地毯，像一滴水掉进一片湖，隐匿无踪。他不知道自己是问谁借来了这么大的勇气才向奥地利说出这些话。但是，他的心头有一个女武神在飞，在驱赶那些拉扯他的手。

“基尔伯特也会那样对你。大家都是一样的。你还没长大，你还没有自己的主权……”

“才不是这样的！基尔伯特就是和你不一样！我当然有自己的主权，我是德意志邦联！这里是奥地利的维也纳，这里不应该束缚我……我有权利去柏林！我能去我领土内的任何地方！”

路德维希不管不顾地喊。奥地利先是把他拎起来丢到床上，发疯般地扯他的衣服。他害怕得发抖，没敢睁眼睛。奥地利把他的衬衣扯坏了，纽扣往地上跑，悄无声息地在地毯打闹。他没出声，奥地利也没出声，房间静得吓人。奥地利在脱他的裤子。那是一条漂亮的背带裤，每次穿脱都很费时。奥地利解了很久也没让铜纽扣脱出过紧的扣眼，他跪在路德维希身上，上身伏得很低，双膝陷进两侧的床单。路德维希觉得世界凹下去了一块——他身下的床凹下去了一块。奥地利对着他哭了。路德维希不知道那能否被叫做“哭”。他没出声，他只是把眼泪洒下来。它们先打在他的镜片上，那弯浅浅的镜片装不下他的眼泪，然后它们才落到路德维希脸上。他的皮肤又紧又滑，一个个透明的小球打上他的脸，发出泉水落在山石上的滴答声。

最后奥地利没有脱掉他的衣服也没有打他，他用黑衣服打扮好自己，把路德维希拎起来丢到走廊尽头的小房间。

房间里还有洗澡用的香皂和精油的香气。前一夜，俄罗斯睡在奥地利房中时路德维希正睡在这，这味道理应是他无比熟悉的。可现在，他蜷在黑暗中，闻着其中夹杂的霉味和尘土味，眼泪流个不停。他的手机被奥地利拿走了。他的衣服被奥地利扯坏了。奥地利走时重重地甩上门，把门从外面反锁了。路德维希躺在一堆杂物中，让悲伤和冷漠拥抱他。

啊，我终于明白“冷漠”的意思了。路德维希用手指点着自己的肚皮。冷——漠——他在自己身上写下这个词。老鼠们围在他身边，举着手帕为他的悲惨遭遇哭红了眼睛。

“睡美人的故事啊……”神圣罗马坐在钢琴前，用一只手缓慢地弹奏几个单音，“紫丁香仙子的祝福让公主沉睡，这也是一种保护。”

“为什么，为什么奥罗拉不能不睡着呢？为什么她被刺破了手指就必须沉睡……”

“因为坏女巫已经下了那样的魔咒……”

“可恶的坏女巫……”

“外面的世界很危险，德意志。沉睡是比丧命更好的选择……”叮咚的乐声跳着赶走梦魇，路德维希和奥罗拉一起睡着了。梦里他被关在一个高高的塔楼上。他往下看，波谲云诡的世界像魔虫般攒动。“下来呀——”基尔伯特在下面招呼他。

“不、不要，再给我一点时间，我自己找找路，基尔伯特哥哥！”

“你还小呢，你可办不到！跳下来吧！我接着你！”

他不想跳下去，那很高，很吓人，也会把基尔伯特砸得很疼。他不怕下面未知的世界，只是听到这个就想起奥地利的话，就忍不住难受。他想慢慢找到出路，他想自己走到下面去。但是，更多怪物从他身后的阴影里出来，把他推到窗口。在他身后《Do you hear the people sing》突然奏响了，响得吓人，他不知所措地扒住窗框。这时视角在他眼前转换，他看到在没有自己的画面中奥地利气喘吁吁地跑上楼，失神地望着空荡荡的破败房间。

路德维希以为自己会被关很多天。他知道奥地利很生气。他在这之前没有公然违抗过奥地利。但出乎他意料的是，第二天下人为他开了门。“奥地利先生请您去见他。”管家恭恭敬敬地欠身行礼。路德维希跑去找奥地利，像是踩在棉花上似的，一脚深一脚浅。他走进房里，见奥地利穿着一身他没见过的新衣裳，背对着他。路德维希面前的桌上放着他的护照，还有他的手机。

“我同意你去柏林。”奥地利说。光从四面八方包围他，他变得又黑又小。

“可是……”路德维希不敢去拿属于他的东西。

“没有可是。机票我已经订好了。今天下午的航班。”奥地利说。路德维希把手机拿起来，才发现下面压着的机票。

“可是……对不起，埃德尔斯坦先生……对不起，真的，我做了很不好的事……”路德维希把它们用双手捧着，在控制不住的急促呼吸中断断续续地说。

奥地利转身向他，一步一步地走到他面前。他的影子是狭窄的一条，浅浅地压在路德维希身上。奥地利蹲下来，或是说单膝跪下来。他平视奥地利的眼睛。

“到那边每天晚上都要给我打电话……打视频电话，不要和基尔伯特说太多我的事，还有——“他吻了一下路德维希的额头，“好好学习，早点回来。”

路德维希惊呆了。在过去的几年里，奥地利从未像今天这样需要他。这是奥地利第一次提出打视频电话。他大大地张着嘴，不知道该说什么。

“你也不是小孩子了，路德维希。”奥地利站起来，揉乱他出门前急匆匆梳好的头发。他却很开心，他希望这只手能一直在那揉他。“你有自己的小心思。我不能再像以前一样把你当小孩子看了。”

路德维希从没想过自己能如此轻易地拿回护照，没想过自己能如此简单地离开维也纳。他走出奥地利的房间，在走廊上像风一样奔跑，他太轻盈了，他要长出翅膀来了。他给基尔伯特打电话，他急不可耐地给基尔伯特打电话。“基尔伯特哥哥！我今天下午就到勃兰登堡了！你有空来接我的吧！”他真的变成了一只快活的小鸟，在花园里叽叽喳喳地叫。那些流失的热情回来了，女武神把黑暗驱散了。

“是吗？那你真棒！”基尔伯特说，作出初次听到这消息的惊奇模样。勃兰登堡笑着，由衷地钦佩基尔伯特的表演技巧。

路德维希被奥地利催促着回房间去整理行李。当然，实际上在他打开衣柜找自己的衣服时，发现里面几乎被搬空了。管家把一个行李箱推到他面前。

“这里已经收纳好一些您在柏林可能会用到的东西。”管家说。路德维希拉开拉链，里面的衣服和生活用品一应俱全。“奥地利先生说，冬季的衣服到时候他会发邮包。”

“天哪，奥地利先生对我真好……”路德维希感动得想哭。不过欢欣占满了他，他没有哭。

路德维希走得太突然，巴伐利亚和萨克森没来送他，匈牙利也没来送他。三岁的弗朗茨知道他要走了，恋恋不舍地拉着他到庭院里玩耍。在一年前索菲夫人产下了另一个男婴，起名为马西米连诺[14]，今年又产下一个——路德维希听闻索菲夫人此前的一系列怀孕都以流产告终，是弗朗茨的到来为他的家庭带来生机。“德意志。”小王子大声念他的名字。“你真棒啊！”路德维希抱着他转圈，“你真棒，现在你也是他们的大哥哥啦！等我回来时你一定长得比我还高了！”

弗朗茨在树下发现一只被蚂蚁啮咬的蝉，身体脆了、硬了，快要被蛀空了。他好奇地蹲在地上。“喔，这个！”路德维希见过这样的场景，他背着手说，“这只蝉死了！蚂蚁会聚集到死掉的大虫子边上，像聚集到一滴糖水边。他们要把他搬回洞里去！”

“死是什么呢？”弗朗茨不明白。路德维希突然感到一阵电流在他的脊椎里奔跑。他竟然能这么自然地说出“死”这个词了！他先前都不能准确地描述那是什么呢！

“死就是像睡着了一样——就是，就是永远地睡着了。”路德维希挥着双手在空气里画圈。

“啊，这样子……那蝉真可怜呀。”弗朗茨奶声奶气地说，从那儿站起来。高大的橡树在他们头上，宽阔的树冠笼罩孩子们的金发。路德维希往影子里树叶的间隙伸手，柔和的阳光洒在他手上，是一个个圆形的小孔。

“我妈妈说，蝉在学会鸣叫前，要在地底下待好多年。有的是三年，有的是五年，有的是……”弗朗茨掰着手指，看起来很困扰，“有的是十七年……可是，我只有十个手指……那真久啊！他们只在地上叫一个夏天，就又回去睡觉啦！”

是啊，那真久！路德维希看着地上的死蝉，突然想到十八年前自己出世的那天于这只小小的蝉来说或许也是生命的起点，而今秋初来人间的幼虫在十余年后也会像它的父母般热烈高歌。十七年，十八年……静谧的地底，被黑暗禁锢的蝉在暗自成长、羽化；他们破土而出时，便像革命女神般把爱的种子播撒到大地，播撒到阳光下。阳光……路德维希仰头看天。但他没看到天。他头顶，树叶又绿又厚。

**Ende**

[12] 《悲惨世界》：发表于1862年，其内容涵盖了拿破仑战争和之后的十几年的时间。

[13] 《Do you hear the people sing》：改编自小说的西区音乐剧《悲惨世界》最为脍炙人口的插曲之一。歌词节选：Do you hear the people sing? Singing the song of angry men? It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes.

[14] 马西米连诺：本是奥地利大公，1864年4月10日在拿破仑三世的怂恿下接受了墨西哥皇位。1859年，马西米连诺与墨西哥的君主立宪派有了接触，他们想在欧洲的天主教王室中挑选一位王子作为墨西哥的君主。他起初没有接受这个计划，只是对拉丁美洲地区热带雨林的植物产生了兴趣。然而在1862年，法国以“索债”为名，联合英国、西班牙入侵墨西哥。1867年总统推翻帝制，马西米连诺被处决。


End file.
